I Miss My Friend
by crittle247
Summary: On a stormy night Shal and Jesse go about an old tradition. But can a friendship that seem strong make it through an explosion of emotions, putting it on the verge of breaking? "You say you'll be there, but when ever I need you or anybody, where are you?"
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer****: All of the characters in this story belong to Tribune Entertainment's**

"_**Mutant X**_**". The two songs featured in this story "I Miss My Friend" is by Darryl Worley and "Lets Be Us Again" is by Lonestar.**

**Chapter One**

It was a bone chilling August day at Sanctuary. A blanket of dark storm clouds covered the sky. Booms of thunder became the agonizing cries of the clouds as the pressure of rain threatened to burst free. The angry wind howled as it blew over the ocean stirring up deadly waves that crashed upon the rocks of the mountain. Yes, a huge storm threaten to release it's furry on the quite Sanctuary. And its cold winter-like weather was making everyone dead tired. It was like a magic spell was placed over the four Mutants. Brennan had been in his room reading for most of the day, Lexa was in Adam's old office doing resource on her next personal mission. Shalimar just laid around doing nothing or slept, while Jesse was on the computer doing some simple work.

However around mid-afternoon the storm was set free with its hell and furry. With the sound of the rain beating down on the mountain and the wind and waves making their mighty roars, made it seem even colder then it actually was. Shalimar awoke by the storms howl and a smile broke on her face. She emerged from her room and made her way over to the computers were Jesse was. She sat down across from him, watching him work for awhile before she started to talk.

"Hey Jess, you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He said as he started to type furiously on the keyboard, as he started to wrap up his work.

"I'll go get the food and you'll get the blankets and the movies?" Shalimar asked as she started to get up.

"Sure thing." Jesse replied.

It only took a few moments for Jesse and Shalimar to become curled on the couch, wrapped in layers of warm blankets watching the first movie on their list. With a big bowl of extra buttery popcorn in between them and a mixture of beer and sodas in arms reach, the two blonde mutants sat back in the over sized couch and enjoyed countless hours of movies. Brennan wondered into the lounge, hopping to watch some sports on the huge plasma screen, but when he saw the two sitting there watching movies, he doubled timed it out of the room. He managed to get within three feet of the room when he bumped into Lexa.

"Watch where you going." She said a bit frustrated.

"Sorry Lex." Brennan said very sincerely.

"Do you know where Shal and Jess are?" Lexa asked with the same tone.

"Um they're in the lounge watching movies." Lexa looked at Brennan wondering why he became so nerves, was the only way she could put it. Just shrugging it off she started her way to the room however when Brennan realized what she was doing, he grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to join them."

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"Because, every time it rains like this the two of them watch movies."

"So that doesn't give them ownership of the lounge. I live here and I have the right to go and watch movies if I want to."

_'Of course she doesn't understand.' _Brennan thought, so taking a deep breath, Brennan began to tell her.

"When Emma and I first came here, we really did not understand that whole bond between them. One night, when it was like this, we came, sat down and started to eat popcorn, enjoying the movie. Shalimar started to go off on us, and even Jesse made the biggest deal out of it. Adam came and told us that ever since they became friend, they did this and it was-is only between them. We always respected it no questions asked."

"Okay." Lexa said a bit confused "So…what did you and Emma do? Just sit around and count flowers on the wall?"

"No, we would go out or make dinner or do whatever and just talked."

Lexa sensed the sadness when he talked. She remembered reading that Emma and himself joined Mutant X on the same day, so she new that there had to be a bond between them. "So…do you want to do that, or go off and do our own thing?"

"We can do option one." He said with a tiny smile, as they walked to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A few hours and four movies later, the storm had died down giving a grace period for the area it reigned over. However another type of storm was burring. With the credits from the last movie were rolling, the two of them had fallen asleep on each other. They ere bother slouched in the couch blankets still wrapped tightly around them like a cocoon. Shalimar was curled up against Jesse with her head resting peacefully on his shoulder, while Jesse had his feet propped up on the coffee table and his head was rested on the top of her head. Else where, Brennan and Lexa were in the kitchen debating on who was going do what for cleaning the mess they had make.

"Do you think they are done watching the movies?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, but they are probable asleep. They always are." Brennan smiled.

"And I guess you just leave them there?"

"Yep."

"And are you sure they don't have a thing for each other?"

"Are you crazy? Shalimar and Jesse? Lexa that would be down right disgusting. They are brother and sister. And there is no way to prove otherwise." Brennan said very boldly as he grabbed some dishes and placed them in the sink.

"And you know that for a fact?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Brennan got up and headed to his room.

"Get back here sparky. You are not sticking me with all the cleaning!" Lexa demanded but it was no use Brennan was already in his room. "Fine I guess he'll have a fun time washing dishes tomorrow." Lexa put away all the food and put the leftovers in the fridge leaving the dishes and cleaning of the tables for Brennan.

As Brennan lay down in his bed, he thought about what Lexa had said. Now what if something was going on between the two? And this whole movie thing was just a cover-up? _'Nah, that can't be possible.' _ But Lexa had planted a seed of dout in him and it was growing with each passing moment. He quickly got out of bed and headed down to the lounge.

Shalimar woke up not to long after Brennan headed to his room. When she realized that the rain had stopped. She slowly sat up and without trying to wake Jesse up, left the couch. She made it half way to the door before Jesse woke up.

"Where are you doing Shal?" Asked a tired Jesse.

"I'm going to my room to sleep."

A yawn slipped from his mouth followed by a "Why?"

"Because me and Brennan are going out tomorrow morning."

"But we always go out all day afterwards." Jesse threw the blankets off him as he sat up.

"I know, but I promised Brennan." The storm outside started to build up as it got ready to release it's furry as well as the storm that was burring inside Jesse.

"But this something we always do, he'll understand. He knows our little traditions."

"Jesse it's only this one time, chill. We do have other things that-"

"No we don't. We aren't that close anymore. I mean this movie thing, is the only thing that we still do. You blow me off and go hang out with Brennan now." Winds started to pick up speed so did the waves. The mighty strength and height of the waters beat on the rocks and shore in Jesse's soul.

"That's not true."

"You go to him when you need a shoulder to cry on. You go to him if you want to spar. You go to our favorite clubs with him and leave me standing. Face it Shal, you are replacing me with him."

"Jesse where is this coming from? I am not replacing-" By this time Jesse was standing across from Shalimar with the coffee table in between them.

"If you're not replacing me, then that means, you care for Brennan way more then you care for me."

"Jesse I'll always care for you. You are my friend-"

"Friend?!" And if it was like the storm was on cue, thunder cracked right over Sanctuary giving the place a quick shake. The rain was poring down and inside Jesse own storm erupted. His eyes flashed like lighting and his voice was booming like the thunder around them. "So now I've be downgraded to friend? I thought I was your brother or at lest your best friend."

Brennan walked up to the door but did not go in. He heard them talking and it didn't sound good. In fact it scared him a bit, because if he didn't know any better, he would say that Jesse had the power to control weather.

"You are my brother, Jess. I'm always here when you need me."

"Yeah right, even thought I need you, you are with him-"

"When? When am I not there for you?" Shalimar herself was getting angry. What gave Jesse the right to questioning her loyalty?

"When Adam and Emma die, you not once come and asked how I was handing it. I had to deal with their deaths all by myself. No one to cry to, because you were out drinking with Brennan."

"I was hurting to you know, I need a few drinks."

"And you think I was just peachy and didn't need to drown out the pain?"

"I guess-"

"Where were you when I need help to walk and get to my room after my powers abused my body when I phased the helix in Kovackstan?"

"Umm…"

"You were with Brennan telling him for the thousandth time how happy you were for him."

"Well I was, what he did was very brave."

"And me phasing that huge hunk of junk under pure presser, lungs about to collapse wasn't brave?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Yeah you are. You say you'll be there, but when ever I need you or anybody, where…where are you?" And just as quickly as it came, the storm died, leaving Jesse's voice to a steady rainfall.

"…with Brennan" Shalimar said softly. Brennan lend against the wall. His worry about Shalimar and Jesse just changed. They weren't tighter, they were falling apart. And they way he was hearing things, it sounded like it was his entire fault.

"You were with Brennan. Well I'm tried of pretending that nothing has changed." Jesse said moving from his grounded spot to the door, but was stopped by Shalimar.

"Jesse cant we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about? You obviously care more about Brennan then me. But I'm tired of beginning pushed aside and forgotten. I'm out of here."

Jesse got up from the couch ad walked out of the room. Brennan tried to make it look like he wasn't listing in, but it didn't work.

"She's all yours." That's all he said before he went into his room.

Brennan slowly made his way to Shalimar, who was clasped on the couch, crying like someone had died. But someone did die. That thing that she had with Jesse-that family link, was dead.

"It's my entire fault, Brennan. All of this was my fault." She cried in his arms, "Everything that he said was true."

"Its ok Shal, he'll forgive you."

"But what if he doesn't?"

Jesse slammed the door to his room, he was pissed and felt so betrayed that those feelings came out with a few tears of frustration. He began pacing around his room trying to sort out his thoughts. _'Why did I yell at Shalimar? Were did that come from? But it needed to be said, it was a long time coming. It's all true, she said so herself. So were dose that leave me?'_

"Dammit to hell!" Yelled Jesse as his hand formed into a fist and with out thinking sent it flying into the wall beside him. He looked at the way, the punch made a small dent in the wall. Then he looked at his hand, already cursing himself for not massing. But he pushed the pain away and reached for his duffle bag.

Lexa woke up when she heard a door slam, but it wasn't until she heard the bang of Jesse's fist coming in contacted with the wall. When she walked into his room she was shocked to see a total mess, it was like a hurricane came ripping though his room. But even through the mess, Lexa couldn't help but catch the pain in his eyes.

"Jess, are-"

"Go way, Lexa." Jesse said with so much bitterness, hoping that she would get the message and leave. He just wanted to be left alone, but that didn't happen.

"Jesse what happened? I've never seen you like-"

"You just came to see me cry?"

"No, I'm just a bit worried."

"Wow, Lexa Pierce worried about someone else for a change." He said with sarcasm, as he grabbed the duffle bag and headed out.

"Where are you going?" Lexa said blocking the door, she already forgave him for that comment that he made, because she knew that he didn't mean it.

"None of your business, now move."

"Not until you tell me what's going on-" Lexa was cut off when Jesse phased through her and headed to the garage.

"Jesse wait! Why are you leaving?" She said as she cased after him.

"I'm not needed here any more, Lexa." Jesse starting up the Mustang.

"You once told me that you had found something here-that the first time in your life you fix in. Now I don't know happened between you and Shal, but you still belong here. Your still apart of this-family…Just promise me that you'll come back?"

"…I promise." With that he drove away into the dark stormy night. Lexa headed back and found Brennan coming out of Shalimar's room. It was there when she told him about Jesse's plan on leaving for good. But Shalimar had listened in, and anger consumed her. She got angry at Jesse for doing something so childish, something so stupid, like running away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was two days later when Jesse decided to come back. He just needed time to be alone to really think things out with out being surrounded by memories. He came to the conclusion that it's just life, and nothing will stay the same, he just had to live with the fact that he and Shalimar aren't that close anymore. However when Jesse went over to talk to Shalimar, her eye's flashed their deadly yellow. She walked over to him and with her right hand slapped powerfully on his cheek. And before he could say anything she spat, "Go to hell."

So the next few days, Shalimar and Jesse did not speak one word to each other. If they needed something from each other, they would ask Lexa or Brennan to get it. And if they were in the same room, one if not both, would get up and leave. Brennan made the suggestion to Lexa that they should lock the two in one of the hallways. But Lexa reminded him it would have been impossible to get them that close to do it. They knew that the two blondes will be too stubborn to say anything. Their childish actions were driving Brennan and Lexa up the wall and the Dominion was getting feed up with their behavior as well.

"Miss. Pierce, if Mr. Kilmartin and Mss. Fox don't resolve their differences soon, they will be replaced." The mysterious bearded man announced.

"But why?" Lexa was shocked that the Dominion would give up two of their best operatives just because of a little fight.

"They are becoming a liability. And you know that we don't have the time nor the tolerance for people like that."

"But they are still a liable source for this operation even though-"

"They have 42 hours to resolve their issues."

"Dammit." Lexa cursed as the computer screen went black. She quickly got up from the desk and did a blood hound's search for Brennan. She found him in his room working out. "Brennan we have a problem."

"What is it this time Lex?"

"We got 42 hours before the Dominion replaces Jesse and Shalimar."

"What?" Brennan said full on shocked as he dropped the dumb weights. Lexa began to tell him about the conversation she had with her Dominion contact, and his reaction was bout the same as Lexa's.

"So, what are we going to do?" Brennan asked as he took a seat on the edge on his bed.

"I don't know. All I know is that we don't have that much time to get them back together."

35 hours later, a mission had come up for the team, and for Brennan and Lexa, this couldn't have come at a worse time. All they knew was that they were going to brake into some high top corporation, to steal some files that hold valuable information, and then they had to destroy the main computer so nobody else would get hold of this "dangerous information".

Their plan was simple, Shalimar, Brennan, and Lexa had to keep any guards busy, and while Jesse gets the files that they needed. Everything was going quit smoothly. They broken in without detection and found the room they needed. But when Jesse started hacking into the computer, he accidentally set something off, which triggered the alarms.

"Nice going Jess. Why don't you do it again in case they didn't hear you the first time?" Shalimar shouted at him with hated sarcasm.

"Shut up and let me work, god dammit!" He yelled back.

In a few minutes the three of them were in a heated battle with the security guards. After Shalimar had knocked the guard she was fighting down, she turned to see how the others where doing. That's when she saw two crucial chooses. A thin tall Asian man aimed a gun at Brennan, ready to shoot, while another man who was much more built and a bit shorter then the gun man, was creeping up to Jesse with a knife in his hand. Both of them had no idea what their situation was. Brennan was busy fighting off three guys at a time, while Jesse was so concentration with what he was doing-an elephant can be right behind and he wouldn't know it, and there was no time she could warn them, in other words she had to pick one to save.

With out thinking she ran to the man that she loved and cared for most…that gun man had no idea what attacked him. Shalimar had hit him so fast and so hard, that when his head came in contacted with the hard marble floor, it killed him. But not before he shot the gun, missing his target of course. At the sound of the gun shot, Jesse spun around to see what happened. He saw Shalimar walking over to Brennan, who sent his last guy down with an electrical attack, and her giving him a big hug.

'_How typical of her to make sure that big head of his, gets bigger.' _ Jesse thought.

He turned back to finish downloading the files, he was greeted by a knife into his upper chest. Jesse pulled the deep imbedded knife and returned the knife to the man by stabbing him into the heart. When he was sure the man was dead, he went back to the computer to finish what he was doing.

But soon he became to feel light headed and black dots danced in front of his face. He looked down at his shoulder to see blood running down his arm and staining his shirt. That damn bastard stabbed a main vain. He grasped his shoulder as he fell to the ground.

Shalimar then remembered Jesse's attacker, she turned just in time to see him fall. Brennan, who also saw this, ran to his fallen friend. He moved Jesse's hand away and when it was replaced with his own a small gasp escaped from Jesse when a stronger pressure appeared on his chest.

"Shal get the helix over here." Brennan barked orders. "Stay with me Jess."

"I'm not going to die on you. If that's what you're worried about." Jesse said between gasps of pain. When Lexa finished making sure that the place was secure, she ran over to Brennan only to see Jesse covered in blood. Brennan saw Lexa's jacket and quickly got up and ripped it off of her.

"Hey." Lexa was cut off when Brennan folded up her jacket and applied more presser than before making Jesse cry out in pain once again.

"Sorry bro, I have to do it."

"I know." Jesse said weakly.

"You owe me a new jacket now Jesse." Lexa said jokily.

"I'll make sure to get you one that is blood resistant." Jesse said laughing but was cut off when pain shot though his body. "Lexa, the disk is in the drive. All you need to do is fry that piece of crap." Jesse said right before he lost the war with unconscious.

When Shalimar brought the helix to the closest area possible, Brennan carefully picked up Jesse and carried him to the plane. Lexa turned to the computers she pulled the disk out of the drive and then with a twist of her wrists, the computers few out sparks and flames. Once she was satisfied she ran to the helix. They flew the helix as fast as they could to Dr. Markus' office, because even though the wound wasn't deadly Jesse was losing lots of blood.

When they got there the doctor took Jesse straight into surgery and all the rest of them could do was wait. One of the nurses led Brennan to the restroom so he could wash as much blood he could off. However it did little good because Brennan's shirt still smelled and had that red substance stained on it. It was about an hour since Jesse went into surgery but before anyone of them could start to worry about their team mate's condition, Dr. Markus walked over to the group.

"How is he?" Brennan asked.

"He'll be fine. He lost a pretty amount of blood, but nothing serous was damaged."

"So when can he leave?" Lexa inquired.

"We will release him in a couple of hours, just to make sure that everything is fine. But I need you guys to make sure that he doesn't do any lifting with is right arm for a few weeks."

"Okay." Brennan and Lexa said. But Shalimar was quietly sitting there thinking of what just happened. She almost lost her best friend-and he could have died not knowing that how much he is apart of her life.

Two hour later they were back in Sanctuary. Jesse was still weak and still a bit groggy from the surgery that with a bit of help, he make it to his room to sleep some more. It was a few hours later when Jesse decided to wake up and face the day, or what was left of it. He had to admit, he was feeling pretty good, a bit stiff, but the pain killers were doing their job. He jumped in the shower to clean himself up, but found it hard to do so with six stitches in his upper chest. Hew was I there until the hot water ran cold. Getting out, he made his way to the kitchen, to get some late dinner. He looked through the fridge for a while, until he found some thing he wanted. Jesse pulled out a soda and with his right hand, took out a box of leftover pizza.

Brennan was walking into the kitchen to grab a snack, when he saw Jesse pick up the box of pizza. He ran over and grabbed the box out of Jesse's hand before the pizza could make it past the fridge door.

"Brennan?" Jesse said a bit confused.

"You are not supposed to pick up anything with your right arm. 'Cause none of us want to stitch you back up." Brennan said with a smile.

"Okay. Then can you put a few slices in the microwave."

"Sure thing bro."

"How is Mr. Kilmartin's condition?" Lexa's Dominion contacted asked with very little emotion.

"He lost a bit of blood but besides that-"

"And what about the disk?"

"It should be in your mailbox with in the hour."

"Mr. Kilmartin will be leaving in 24 hours, and Ms. Fox 2 hour after."

"But he got the information and did everything that needed to be done even with their little feud."

"Sounds like some personal involvement, you know that it's forbidden in our line of work."

"I just don't see what is the big deal. So you need to give me a damn good reason why you are taking two great people off the team."

"You are in no position to be demanding information, or to be trying the Council's patients Lexa, you know when they say something it must be done."

"When dose the Council make any good decisions-"

"Do it Lexa." And before she could object any more the feed was cut off.

Lexa slowly made her way into the kitchen. She felt a little like death coming to take away a good man with no warning. In fact that was exactly what she was doing. When Lexa turned the corner she saw Jesse sitting there at the table with one of his million dollar smiles. Why did she have to tell him? Why couldn't the Dominion do their dirty work themselves for once?

"Lexa you want to join us?" Jesse asked. "There is some food left…some where on this table."

"Um, Jesse I have to tell you something."

His face fell when he saw that look, the look of a stoned heart. It was a look he hadn't seen since the first few months she joined Mutant X "What, what is it?"

"The Dominion is replacing you."

"What? Why? If it's because of my shoulder-"

"You have 24 hours to pack. So I'll start now." She said with no emotion. Jesse got up cursing and left without a second thought.

"Brennan, have you seen Shal?" She asked.

"No." He said in a whisper. _'So this is it.' _ He thought '_The last of my family is being taken away from me.'_

Jesse walked to his room, cursing at everything. He was mad, no mad wasn't eve close to describe how he felt. It was more like pre hatred ran through his veins instead of blood. When he reached his door he was shocked to see a bunch of different yellow flowers tied to the door. And for some reason he couldn't understand but that hatred and anger disappeared in a blink of an eye. He slowly opened the door to see pictures of him and Shal all over his room, each one showed a different memory.

Like, the first time he had beaten Shal in the Dojo, both of them asleep on the couch. Them with the first mutant they saved together. There was one with him laying flat on his back, Shalimar towering over him, with a piece of chocolate in her hand like she won a gold metal. He smiled as he remembered that they were fighting for the last piece of candy.

Then he noticed that a song was also playing in the background. Listening to the words and looking at the pictures, it hit Jesse like a ton of bricks.

Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again

I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again

Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again

I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright

I miss those times, I miss those nights  
I even miss our silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks…

Jesse turned around to see Shalimar standing behind him. And without any words, their eyes forgave. They reached for each other and pulled into a strong embrace. Jesse's arm was killing him; his arm could be falling off for all he cared. It didn't matter, he had his friend back, and he had his sister.

They were like that for what seemed like forever. Brennan headed to Jesse's room to see if he needed some help. But once he saw them, he ran to get a camera to take a picture. Because he knew that this was a memory that they would like to remember. He smiled. Everything was going to be okay. Then he ran to tell Lexa the good news.

After a while they pulled away, and Shalimar caught that sad look on his face. "Jesse are you okay, is your shoulder hurting?"

"No its not that. The Dominion is replacing me." He said as the anger started to come back. He finally got the one thing that he truly cared for, back, only to lose it again.

"What?" Shalimar said in disbelief.

"He's just kidding. He's not going anywhere." Lexa said as she ran in with Brennan behind her.

"So I'm not…"

"No." She said with a big smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**One Year Later**

"Come on Shal we need to leave." Jesse shouted from the main room.

"But it's starting to rain." Shalimar said as she poked her head out of her room.

"Well if we leave now, we can hopefully make it back here before the storm passes."

"Okay, okay. Let me just find my jacket." She said as her head disappeared back into her room.

"Where are you guys going?" Brennan asked as he and Lexa came walking up.

"Yeah shouldn't we find you too hogging up the TV with your raining movie ritual thing?" Lexa questioned.

"Well tonight is our first anniversary of recommitting our friendship." Shalimar said with a smile.

"If I didn't know better, it sounds like you guys are mar-"

"Okay have fun you two." Brennan said with a smile as he cut Lexa off.

"Let's go Shal." Jesse said holding out his arm. With a smile Shalimar intertwined her arm in his, as they walked off to the car.

"What is with you?" Brennan asked.

"What?"

"_If I didn't know better, it sounds like you guys are married_." Brennan said imitating Lexa.

"Hey they could be."

"Lexa their not, so just drop it."

"Yeah, whatever, ready to eat?"

"After you."

Two hours later, Jesse and Shalimar came back from their nice dinner. They were so glad that heaven kept brining on the rain. So they quickly changed into the pajamas, grabbed the blankets and some snacks and within ten minutes they were on the couch watching movies.

Brennan and Lexa came back late from a club, only to find Jesse and Shalimar asleep on the couch. Brennan laughed and Lexa just shook her head and headed off to bed. It seemed to Brennan that they always seemed to fall asleep in the same position. Carefully fixing the blankets and moving the popcorn, he left them to sleep with the sound of the gentle rain that tapped on the earth around them

The End


End file.
